Friends
by Shantel Lukasik
Summary: Gab, Britney, Jess, and James all become part of the Urameshi Team. Its a whole lot of crazyness and fun. hieixOC kuramaxOC yusukexOC yukinaxkuwa
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own YYH or any of its characters. I own me and my friends...well...in a sense, lol

----

Gaby (a.k.a. Gab) was an only child and 18 years old. She had 3 best friends: Jessica (a.k.a. Jess), Britney, and James. They were going to school in Japan. Gaby had shoulder length dark brown hair and had light brown eyes. Jess had VERY dark brown, wavy hair, also 18, and had brown eyes. James had snady blond hair and gray/grey/brown eyes. Britney has blondish brown hair and blue eyes. They lived together in an apartment with Jessica's older brother. "BOB!" (Adam really, don't ask)

Start:

Gaby, Jess, Britney, and James were walking home. They found out they were going to be stuck with "the living dead" for the rest of their 4 precious years of college.

"Jess, do you HAVE to go and follow me everywhere?," James asked.

"Yes!" Jessica said back. (They have been friends since they were 3).

James started to talk randomly about how the girls had bigger rooms than him. They didn't notice the 4 guys walking behind them.

"Hey, is your bro at the apartment?" James asked.

"Yes...WHY you retard?" Jess asked.

"So I can...wait...," James said...and ran off.

The 3 girls started to roll on the ground in laughter. Gab was the first to see the guys coming.

"Who are they?," she whispered.

"I don't know, but the tall one with red hair is HOTT!" Jess said.

Gab and Britney got anime sweatdrops.

"Why do you think they are following us?" Britney asked.

"Don't know," Gab said.

The 4 guys came up to them.

"Need a hand up?" the boy with red hair asked Jess.

"Thanks," Jes said.

He helped her up and she walked over to Britney and Gab and then...tripped.

"-mumbles- Embarrassing much!"

Jessica got up and walked over to the red head.

" -anime hand behind head- Clumsy me! Sorry I haven't told you who I am. I'm Jessica, but those two retards call me Jess. Thats Gaby, or Gab, and Britney."

"Nice to meet you, Jess. I'm Kurama."

"Nice to meet you, Kurama."

Jess saw Gab and Britney still laughing at her. She also saw 3 other guys. One was short with gravity defying hair, one had gelled back black hair, and the last was REALLY tall, had orange hair, and was REALLY ugly.

-Gab's POV-

She see's Jess trip over a leaf.

"Oh, my gawd, she is sooo stupid."

"Yeah, at times," Britney said.

Gab sees Jess walk over to the red head and sees her pointing at her and Britney. She heard Jess call her a retard, but was too busy laughing at Jess's trip. Gab then stopped and looked at all the guys. Then she noticed a guy with spiky, gravity defying hair. She thought he looked kinda hot.

[Really? a voice in her head asked. ([ Telepathic)

[WHAT THE?!

The boy seemed to jump a little, but smirked at Gab.

[You? Gab thought

[Yeah.

[Who're you? What are you?

[I'm telepatic. My name is Hiei.

[I'm Gab.

[Are you a demon?

[Yes, fire and ice.

Hiei's smirk widened.

[Me, too.

-Story POV-

"Gab, why are you smiling?" Jess asked.

"Kurama, are you kitsune?" Gab asked.

Kurama looked taken back.

"Why, yes, I am," he said.

"Me, too," Jess said.

"Wow, you people are like...soul mates..." the guy with gelled hair said, standing next to Britney.

"Sorry, I haven't told you who the others are. This is -pointing- Hiei, thats Yusuke, and that is Kuwabara."

"Nice to meet you all," the 3 girls said.

Hiei and Gab started to talk about katanas. The others talked about school. James was walking down the street with his cell phone out, trying to call Gab or Jess. He looked up and saw Gab talking to a guy. He went behind some bushes and jumped out and gave her a HUG!

"What the HECK do you think you are DOING?!"

"Dude...you have issues." -Hiei

James gave Hiei an "Evil Look".

"Stay. Away. From Gab," he said.

"Are you DRUNK?!" Gab said," Let go."

Hiei pulled James off her. Throughout all this, the gang is watching in awe.

"James, are you okay? Are you sick?" Jess asked.

"I'm perfectly fine," James said, enraged," Just as long as that...SHORT BAKA, stays away from Gab."

"He wasn't gonna kill me," Gab said," Hey...be polite. He is not short, he is your height."

James looked embarrassed.

"Sorry," he muttered.

"You should be," Britney said," What came over you?"

"Shut up, Britney," James said," You're not my mom."

Everyone else was annoyed.

"Will you two just shut up? Especially you, James," Jess said.

"Anyways, meet Yusuke, Kurama, Kuwabara, and Hiei," Gab said," They're demons like us."

"Well, anyways, do you all know Koenma?" Yusuke asked.

"Yeah," they all said.

"Lets all go see him," Kurama said.

So they all went to Koenma's and he made the 4 a part of the team. After showing them to their rooms, they all went into the Rec. Room. As Hiei was about to sit next to Gab, James cut him off.

"Go near Gab, and you'll pay," he hissed.

"Watch me," Hiei said, shoving past James.

James jumped on his back and that started a fight. Punches were flying. Gab got in and grabbed James by the back of his shirt collar. She yanked him off Hiei.

"How dare you!" Gab hissed," Don't you dare do that again."

James pulled away from her reach and ran to his new room.

Gab got an ice pack for Hiei's black eye. She then headed upstairs to check on James. She knocked on the door.

"James! You okay? I brought a first aid kit," Gab said.

James opened the door.

"Hey," he said and let her in," I'm fine. Sorry about what happened, I was just being stupid. I don't know why I did it."

"Neither do I, but be more careful," Gab said.

A second later, Kurama and Jess were in the room. Kurama gave James some antidote to his wounds that Hiei had inflicted, which was a lot.

Jess and Gab left the room.

"Why in the world is he acting like that?" Gab asked.

"I dunno. Maybe he just hates Hiei," Jess said.

"Why? I kinda like Hiei."

"Maybe that is the problem."

"Ohhhh no! We've known Jaems for a while now. He doesn't like me like that and I don't like him that way at ALL."

"Whatever...," Jess said.

"I'm going to check on Hiei," Gab said.

She went downstairs and went over to Hiei. He was on the window seat. He slid over so Gab could sit. They started to talk. Britney, Yusuke, and Kuwabara played on the X-box. Kurama and Jess started dinner. Soon, James came down. With one glance at the two at the window, he made a face like he was about to hurl. He went into the kitchen to talk to Kurama and Jess.

Soon, it was dinner. Kuwabara sat on the end. James was across from him. Yusuke sat nest to Britney, who sat next to Jess, who sat across from Kurama, who was next to Gab, who was next to Hiei, who was next to Kuwabara...sadly. James looked murderous. Hiei seemed happier than usual.


	2. Chapter 2

(I do not own Neopets or any of the songs, that of which are mentioned in this chapter)

----

After dinner, Britney suggested they all go dancing. Gab wore a black mini-skirt, a black tube top that showed all of her stomach, a black net shirt, and black stiletto heels. Jess wore a red tank top, white capris, a red hoodie, and red tennies. Britney wore a green mini-skirt, a green halter top, and green knee high boots. The girls came down stairs and the guy's jaws dropped.

"You guys ok?" Britney asked, laughing.

"Yeah," Yusuke said, taking her hand.

Kurama smiled at Jess and took her hand.

Hiei was stunned when he saw Gab. He was blushing!

"Hey, James!" Jess called from downstairs," Want to go dancing with us?"

There was no answer, so all of them went up to James's room to see what he was doing. Jess was leaning against the door to see if she could hear anything. They went in since there was no sound from his room. When they walked in, they saw James sleeping with a big fluffy yellow JubJub.

The girls couldn't help but laugh. They got out their picture phones and and 3 they took the picture.

"1...2...-laugh-...3! -click-"

"Wha-whats going on here? WTF are u people doing IN MY ROOM?" James yelled.

"Haha. We have the cutest pic of u, James," Britney said," But remember we love you so don't kill us."

"You three are SO dead!"

"Bye, James!" Jess said.

"Catch us if you can!"

The 3 girls called as they ran away.

James didn't get the cell phones, but he did eventually go dancing with them. Britney danced with Yusuke. Jess danced with Kurama. Gab had to "bribe" Hiei into dancing with her. There was a dance contest. The girls entered and the songs they played were "Lose Control" and "We Be Burnin'". Gab, Britney, and Jess won. The guys were stunned when they came back to sit down.

"What? Haven't u seen a girl dance before?"

"Yeah, but NOT like you," Yusuke said.

After about 2 hours of dancing the owner announced a free karaoke time.

Yusuke ran up and sang "Juliet" by LMNT for Britney. Britney sang "Baby Its You" by JoJo. Kurama sang "Ocean Avenue" by Yellowcard. Jess then sang "Cater 2 U" by Destiny's Child.

"Where is Gab?" Jess asked.

"Don't know. I saw her by the bar though..." Britney said.

The music started up. They saw Hiei was gone. They looked on stage and saw him.

"I didn't believe in love till I met you, Gab."

Hiei sang "Absolutely (Story of a Girl)". When he was done, he came back to the table. Gab was stading there, teary eyed(remember now...she is drunk. That isn't normal for her.) She ran up and hugged Hiei and he hugged back. James looked like was about to KILL.

"That was wonderful," Gab whispered.

"Thanks, it was all true," Hiei said.

Gab looked at him with loving eyes...then ran off.

She came back and draged Hiei onto the stage with her and she sang "I Think I'm In Love" by Jessica Simpson. Hiei looked at her in shock.

"What the heck is wrong with her?" Jess asked.

Gab almost passed out when back at the table.

"I'm fine," she said, turning to Hiei," I didn't notice how sexy you look in black

"Is she okay?" Hiei asked, annoyed.

"I don't know," Jess said.

Kurama took Hiei over to the other side of the table and talked to him. He looked at Jess.

"Are we going do it?" Jess asked Gab.

"Sure," she said.

Hiei and Kurama came back. Kurama gave Jess a look like "Okay". Hie had agreed to what they were going to do. The 4 went on stage and sang "My Boo".

After that, Gab went off again.

"Where is she going off to?" Jess asked.

"I don't know," Britney said.

Gab came back with a bottle of beer in her hand.

"Sup, guys?"

"Gab, you know you can't drink that stuff," Britney said.

Gab didn't pay attention. She went over to Hiei and sat on his lap. She was playing with his hair.

"How does your hair stay like that?" she asked, playfully.

"It just does..."

"Come dance with me." -crying voice-

"No."

"You're so mean!"

"Um...sorry?" he said, touching her hair.

"Good enough for me."

Gab did the unthinkable. She wrapped her legs around Hiei's waist and...kissed him. The rest of the gang looked at her and Hiei stunned. James...lets just say he couldn't look. Gab broke the kiss and whispered something to him...

"I love you."

She then passed out.


	3. Chapter 3

-Next Day-

"Owwww...My head hurts..."

"Thats your fault for getting drunk, Baka Ona"

"Oh...-talking to herself- Damn...where is that asp-"

"This?"

Hiei tossed the bottle over to Gab.

"Did I do anything stupid?"

"Yes...you got on stage and brought me with you and sang "I Think I'm in Love", sat on my lap and played with my hair. OH! And who could forget you kissed me and said "I love you"."

"Well, I did mean what I sang and said."

"Really?"

"Yes, really...Boo."

Hiei blushed.

"I meant it all, too," he said.

He then kissed her, slipping some tongue in. Suddenly, James walked in and looked POed. He pushed Hiei away from Gab.

"I've known her longer, so she is mine," James said.

"I love him, James, now buzz off," Gab said.

She then slapped him.

"B-tch," James said, getting a red handprint on his cheek.

Hiei then punched James.

"Find someone else," Hiei said.

He walked over to Gab. He then bit her neck. He then turned to James.

"She is no MY mate, forever," Hiei said.

James stared, shocked.

"gawd..." James muttered and left.

"Ow."

"Sorry," Hiei said, walking over to Gab and licking off the blood," I didn't even ask you if you wanted to be my mate."

"Its okay, I want to," Gab said, laughing.

Hiei smiled.

-Kurama and Jess-

James walked downstairs. Jess and Kurama looked at his handprinted face.

"I wonder what happened," Jess whispered.

"I don't know."

Just then, they heard Gab laugh and Jess used her imagination. She soon explained to Kurama.

"Oh. You think Hiei bit her?" Jess asked.

"Its possible. James did look really POed," Kurama said.

"Sooooo, wat do you want to do?" Jess asked.

"Talk...I guess..."

"What do you want to talk about?"

"Umm...sex."

Jess gave him a look that said "What the crap...wait..."

"What do you want to know?"

"Have U?"

"No. You?"

"No."

"That was really random. Why did you ask me that?" Jess said.

"Because(looking Jess in the eyes) I...love you."

"HOLY CRAP!" Jess said," You ask THAT when you love me? Nasty..."

Kurama looked embarrassed.

"I love you, too," Jess said.

Kurama smiled and hugged her.

"But...I have another form. His name is Yoko Kurama."

"Cool...I have 1 too. here name is Jazz," Jess said.

"Oh," Kurama answered.

Jess sat closer to Kurama. He blushed.

"You don't have to blush when you're around me," Jess said.

"I know..."

"Awww! Look at the two lovebirds!" Gab called.

Hiei and Gab had come down and the two didn't hear them.

"So, Kurama," Hiei said," When will the baby come?"

"Shut up!" Jess said.

"Hiei! Be nice!" Gab said.

"What about you two?" Kurama said.

"Watch it, fox," Hiei threatened.

Hiei went over to the windowseat, Gab followed, Jess stopped her. Jess took her to the kitchen.

"Spill."

"What?! Nothing happened."

"Yeah, right. And I'm Koenma! I know something happened! Did he bite u?"

"Umm..."

"O.My.GOD! He bit U! Sooo...Why were you laughing?"

"Yes, he did bite me and I was laughing because he licked off the blood and it tickled. That's all."

"Okay, so when are you two expecting the baby?"

"THERE IS NO BABY!" Gab yelled.

Kurama and Hiei looked confused.

"Baby?" Hiei asked and Kurama shrugged.

"Waz up?" Britney called.

She had been training with Yusuke and Kuwabara. (And kicked their tails!)

"Nothing. You?" Jess called back.

"You guys should go train." Britney said.

"NO" Gab and Jess said at the same time. The 3 girls went to the living room.

"So, Britney, you like Yusuke?" Jess asked.

"Yes," Britney said, blushing.

"Haha!" Gab laughed.

Jess went and told Yusuke. He was extremely happy and asked Britney to be his girlfriend. She said yes. Gab went and sat on Hiei's lap at the windowsill as Jess sat next to Kurama, who smiled at her. Suddenly, he bit her. Everyone stared at them. Kurama shut his book and ran upstairs, embarrassed. Jess was stunned. She then ran up to Kurama's room.

"Kurama?" she asked, opening the door.

"No. Yoko," a voice said.

A tall kitsune came out of the corner. He had long silver hair, white ears, and a long silver tail. He wore all whire. Jess changed to her kitsune form. She had black ears with a tail, backlength black hair, and wore all black. She was a tiny bit shorter than Yoko.

"So...you're Jazz..." he stated.

He advanced on her, but she stood her ground.

"Yoko," Jazz said," Where is Kurama?"

"He'll be back later," he said," So...you're my mate?"

"So?" Jazz asked.

"It works," he said.

He pinned her to the wall.

"Let go," Jess commanded.

"I don't have to," Yoko smirked," Do you want to be my mate?

"Lets at least try to get along," she answered.

"Okay, good. You do," Yoko said.

Jess and Kurama were suddenly there. Kurama let Jess go.

"Sorry," he said," I couldn't help it back there."

"Its okay," Jess said.

-Hiei and Gab's POV-

They heard Jess call for Kurama. Then, they heard Yoko pin Jazz.

"Whats up with Jazz?" Gab said.

"Who?" Hiei asked.

Gab soon explained about Jess's other form.

"Is there anything I need to know about you?" Hiei asked.

"Yes and no...I DO have another form, like you, but I have the same name. My hair just turnes light blue and my eyes turn red."

"Cool."

"SOOO...what do you want to talk about?"

"-thinks- Um...sex..." Hiei answers.

"O.k. then, what do you want to know?"

"Have any of your friends?"

"No. Yours?"

"No. You?"  
(okay, Gab seems POed right now...)

"No, you?"

"No. So...we'll be each others first time?"

"Guess so."

Hiei and Gab stared at each other. Suddenly, Jess and Kurama walked into the room.

"We're mates now," Kurama said.

"Thats nice," Gab said," Wait...no DUH! We saw you bite her!"

Hiei sat on the couch and pulled Gab on top so she was on his lap. Gab rested her head on Hiei's chest and he rested his head on hers. He stroked her hair.

"Awwwwwww...how cute!" Jess said.

James walked in, stopped, turned around, and ran to the bathroom. They heard him throw up. Hiei smirked. Jess and Gab shook their heads. Kurama looked like --;. Kurama went and sat on the love seat and Jess sat next to him with her head on his shoulder. Kurama smiled.

"Lets go," Gab said," And leave the lovebirds alone..."

"What do you...wait...GAB!" Jess said.

"Have fun!" she called.

Gab and Hiei's POV

Hiei led Gab up to his room.

"What are we doing here?" Gab asked.

"You'll see," Hiei said.

Hiei pushed Gab back on his black silk sheets.

"Hiei?!" Gab said.

Hiei got on top of her and kissed her. Gab knew what he wanted.


	4. Chapter 4

Next Day:

That morning, Gab woke up in Hiei's arms. Gab looked at Hiei.

"Morning," Gab said.

"Mmhm," Hiei answered.

Gab got an anime sweatdrop.

Kurama and Jess's POV:

"Morning, Jess," Kurama said.

"Morning," Jess said.

Kurama hugged Jess.

"Wait...did we-"

"Yes..." Kurama said, blushing.

Story POV:

Gab walked out of Hiei's room and saw Jess walking out of Kurama's.

"Sup?" Gab said.

"Nothing. You?"

"No."

James came walking out of his room and froze.

"Don't tell me," he said, walking back into his room and locking the door.

The girls shrugged.

"Had fun with Kurama?" Gab asked," AND Yoko?"

"Umm...yes?" Jess said," Jazz w/ Yoko...technically."

"HAAAHAA!"

"What about you? Did you and Hiei have fun?" Jess asked.

"Why is it your business?" Gab asked.

"Hey, I told you," Jess said.

"Retard..."

"Heyyyyy!"

"Alright...yes..." Gab said.

Just then they saw Britney walk out of Yusuke's room.

"Someone had fun with Yusuke," the 2 girls said at the same time.

Britney blushed.

Just then, the boys all walked into the hall, bumping into the girls.

Kurama turned crimson, Hiei had an anime vein, and Yusuke was embarrassed.

"So...we've all been caught," Yusuke said.

"This...never happened," Britney said.

"Sure," everyone answered and went downstairs.

Downstairs:

When everyone walke into the kitchen they were like --'. They saw Kuwabara stuffing his face.

"-gulp- Hi!"

"Um...how long have you been up?" Jess asked

"ALL NIGHT! Because of YOU people, I couldn't get any sleep!"

"You heard?" Britneys yelled.

"Yep!"

"Well, you all go into the Rec room. Jess and I will make the breakfast," Kurama said.

So Hiei, Gab, Yusuke, Brintey, and Kuwabara left. Gab gave Jess a look like "Don't".

With Rec Room people:

Gab walked into the Rec Room and saw James. She and Hiei were walking hand in hand.

[James doesn't look happy-Gab

[Yeah- Hiei

[He looks POed

-CLANK-

"What in the world?!!?" Gab said.

She heard a noise coming from the kitchen.

[Wonder whats going on...

She walked out of the room to see whats up. Britney and the others followed. Gab got down the hall from the kitchen and she heard faint noises.

[O. Gawd...

"Stay back," Gab tells everyone.

Gab peeked in the door and saw Jess and Kurama making out. Jess on the counter and Kurama standing up. Gab got an anime sweatdrop.

[What should I do?

[Break it up - Hiei

[Ok..then..

She burst into the kitchen and yelled...

"WHAT THE HECK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?"

Jess yelped and jumped off the counter.

"Do you have ANYTHING to say for yourself?" Gab yelled

"No?"

"Gab, can we come in?" Britney called.

"Yes," Gab said," They were making MORE than breakfast."

"GAB!" Jess yelled.

-Later-

After breakfast, everyone went to go change.

-DING-

"I'll get it!" Jess yelled.

"HI!"

A very perky girl with aqua hair was at the door.

"Okay...you are?" Jess asked.

"OMG! I haven't seen you guys in like...a year!"

"Botan?...OMG! Gab...Britney! ITS BOTAN!"

"I didn't know you guys were part of Koenma's team," Botan exclaimed.

"Sadly, you should have seen Kurama and Jess earlier," Gab said, coming in.

Kurama, who was reading, sunk deeper down into the chair he was reading a book in. He covered his face with the book. Jess anime fell.

"Gab! SHUT UP!" Jess yelled.

"Woah! Jess are you feeling okay?" Gab asked," You never yell that loud at ANYONE!"

Jess put a hand on her forehead and sat down. Kurama sat next to her, worriedly.

"OW!" Britney yelped.

Everyone looked at her like WTH?

"Whats wrong?" Yusuke asked, hugging her.

"I-I," Britney said," I'll be back."

With that, she left the room.

"Britney, are you alright?" Gab asked.

She and Jess were playing chess in the living room when Britney came in.

"OMG! Gab! Jess!" Britney said, running over to them," I-I'm pregnant with Yusuke's baby."

"OMG!" the girls shouted.

"OMG!" Hiei, Kurama, and James said.

They had walked in just as Britney had said that. Britney started to cry.

"Yusuke is going to probably dump me now," Britney sobbed.

"No, I won't," Yusuke said, walking towards Brintey," I heard you, too."

"We should leave," Jess said.

So everyone except Britney and Yusuke left the room.

"Wow!" Everyone said.

"Lets play Truth or Dare!" Botan said.

"Now?" Kurama asked.

"Yes now."

"Okay, Truth or Dare, Gab," Botan said.

"Dare."

"Okay, you have to sleep in Hiei's room for 1 month in nothing but your underwear and we're going to buy u something new," Botan said.

Gab was aggrivated.

"That was sooooo set up..."

" Truth or Dare, Jess?" Gab asked.

"Oh, no," she mumbled," Dare."

" This should be good," Gab said," You have to make-out, like earlier, with Kurama for 10 min. in a closet."

So they did the dare.

-20 minutes later-

"WTH is taking them so long? Its been 20 min.- Oh..." Gab said.

"Um..u two can come out now," Kuwabara said," Its been 20 min."

"2 more minutes," Jess said.

-2 minutes later-

Jess and Kurama came out of the closet.

"Have fun?" Gab asked.

"Ye-wait...STH UP!" Jess yelled.

Gab was rolling around with laughter.

"Hiei, Truth or Dare?" Jess asked.

He glared at her.

"Dare," he said.

"You have to french Gab for 7 minutes," Jess said, snickering.

"Not like I haven't before," Hiei said, smirking slyly.

Gab whacked his heard, but they did the dare.

"Kurama, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare."

Hiei smirked evilly.

"You and Jess have to have you do the same dare Botan gave to Gab."

"Okay," Kurama said.

"DON'T I GET A SAY IN THIS??!!"

"Do you want to?"

"Sure," Jess said.

"James, Truth or Dare," Kurama asked.

"Dare," James said.

"I dare you to french Botan," Kurama said.

"WHAT THE FREAKY BUNNIES!??"

Everybody looked at James like O.o?

Botan and him did the dare though.

"Kuwabara, Truth or Dare?"

"Truth!"

"Do you eat everything in the fridge?"

"NO!"

"YES!" everyone shouted.

Gab got up and went into the pantry as Britney and Yusuke came into the room and Botan left.

"Everythings okay," Yusuke said.

"Anybody want sake?" Gab asked.

She took 8 bottles out of the pantry.

Each person drank a whole bottle. They all ended up drunk except for Hiei and Gab. They had to keep the others from doing something stupid.. Once the others got their sanity back, the girls went shopping. When the girls got back, Gab was shouteing at the top of her lungs.

"I will NOT wear THAT!" she shouted.

"Yes, you WILL!" Britney and Jess insisted.

Gab stormed straight up to her and Hiei's room. Hiei ran up the stairs to see what was wrong. Jess and Britney went into the living room. Kurama looked up from the book he was reading and Yusuke turned off the TV.

"What did you two do?" Kurama asked, smiling and putting away his book.

"Oh, we bought something she doesn't want," Jess said.

"Uhoh!" Yusuke said, " I think I know what you bought."

"Yeah, I bought Jess one, too," Britney said.

"Don't worry, you got one too," Jess said to her.

"What is it?" Kurama asked.

"Its a set" Jess said," And you'll see it 2night."

Kurama was still clueless.


	5. Chapter 5

With Hiei and Gab:

"Gab, are you ok?" Hiei asked, coming into the room.

"NO!" Gab yelled.

She was sitting on the bed with a bag next to her.

"Can I see what you got?" he asked.

"Well..." Gab started.

"Please?"

"How about I show you and go try it on?" Gab suggested.

"Okay."

So Gab showed him a black silk bra, panty, and robe set. Hiei was surprised at it, so his eye started twitching. Gab went to try it on. When she came out, Hiei was like OO! and blushing 100 shades of red.

"Wow, Gab, you look...wow..." he said.

"shut up..."

"I think I like it..." Hiei said, smirking.

"You pervert!" Gab laughed.

"Uh, huh," he said, pinning her to the wall, and taking off the robe.

"Um..." Gab said.

-Downstairs-

Britney and Yusuke went upstairs and Kurama and Jess went to their room.

"Can I see the outfit?" Kurama asked.

"Kuuraammmmmaaa!" Jess whined.

"PLEEEEEEEEEASE!" he begged.

So, Jess went and changed into a red version of what Gab had.

"Woah, Jess," Kurama said, stunned.

"Yeah, yeah!"

Kurama grabbed her and untied the robe.

James walked into the room.

"Hey, Jess, do you or Kurama-" James started.

He saw Jess and Kurama and turned around quickly.

"Guess not," he said, quickly leaving the room.

James walked to Gab and Hiei's room.(He is over Gab and she is back in her normal clothes.) He knocked.

"Gab, do you or Hiei know a girl named Daisy?" he asked.

Gab opened the door.

"Yeah, I met her in England, why?"

"She is downstairs and can you get me a date with her?" James pleaded.

"We'll see."

"Oh, and don't go into Kurama and Jess's room," James said, warningly.

"Why?" Hiei asked, showing up at the door.

"I don't think its appropriate for kids 15 and under," he said.

"ooooooh," Hiei and Gab said, snickering.

The 3 went downstairs and the guys were introduced to Daisy (a wind demon, like James) Daisy blushed whenever she talked to James, which wasn't much. Gab knew she liked him.

"So, Daisy," Gab asked, later," You like James?"

"Is it that obvious?"

"Uh, yeh," Gab said," I could get you a date with him."

"Really?!" Daisy squeaked.

"Drop by tomorrow, okay?" Gab said.

"Deal," she said and left.

-Next Day-

Daisy came back over and told Gab, Jess, and Britney that she would be joinging them. Soon, Gab was playing Match Maker.

"Hey, Daisy, I didn't see u yesterday and they said u came over," Jess said.

"Um...HELLO! U were kinda busy with Kurama," Gab said.

"Oh...OOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Jess said sounding like a RETARD.

James walked into the kitchen where they were.

"Having a girl meeting?" he asked.

He saw Daisy and grinned, slightly.

"Yep, we were talking about the guys we like," Botan said.

"And love," Britney added.

"That reminds me," James said," Daisy, do you want to go somewhere this Saturday?"

"Sure," Daisy said.

"Wow, James got game," Jess said.

"Retard," he muttered.

"Wow, your first girlfriend," Gab said," We'll have to take a picture before you leave Saturday."

James threw a cookie at her. Gab caught it and threw it at him, hitting him on the forehead.

"Byyyyyye!" all the girls said.

James snorted and left.

The girls had a good laugh.

"You two will probably get married," Jess told Daisy, who blushed.

"You know it!" Gab and Britney shouted.

Hiei, Kurama, and Yusuke walked in. Kuwabara came blundering in 2 minutes later.

"Well guys, you have a mission," Botan said," I've already told James."

"Continue," Yusuke said.

"You have to retrieve an item from 4 different terrains," Botan said," They are spheres. There is green, blue/red, white, and purple. Green is a forest, blue/red is with the white, white is a dry terrained cave, and purple is a mountain. All of you will go, right now. Go pack."

Once they were all packed, Botan sent them through the portal.

"I can't believe she sends us out here at 7:00 PM. Its already dark," Britney complained.

"We'll camp for now," Yusuke said.

"I'm hungry," Kuwabara whined.

"Hey, Daisy, you're tenting with James," Gab said, smirking.

"What?!" the two shouted.

Nobody paid attention to their protests.

After eating they all put up the tents and went to sleep. Kuwabara was on guard for the night.


	6. Chapter 6

-The Next Day-

They arrived at a mountain.

"Well, I guess the purple sphere is up there," Yusuke said.

"Well, since me and Daisy are wind demons, this will be easier if we do it alone," James said.

"Suit yourself," Jess shrugged.

So James and Daisy used the wind to get to the top of the mountain. At the top was a bridge. Across it was a grey statue with a purple sphere in it. There was a plaque on their side of the bridge.

"Only out of teamwork can you get the sphere," James read.

Once he had finished, the bridge broke and fell into the canyon below.

"Crap," Daisy said," Well, you read the plaque, now lets think."

"There is no wind up here," James said," Maybe together we can bring some wind?"

"Its worth a try, but it'll only carry one of us," Daisy said.

"Your lighter, so lets do this," James said.

They both concentrated on bringing wind. Soon, Daisy was sent to the other side of the canyon. She grabbed the sphere. Next second, James and Daisy were back at camp.

"Yes!" they shouted and hugged each other.

"Hey, you did it," Kurama said.

"Good job, you two," Gab cheered.

"That is a great team!" Jess said.

-Sphere of Teamwork-

-The Next Day-

They arrived at a forest.

"This is where we'll find the green sphere," Hiei said.

"We'll go," Jess said, pointing to herself and Kurama," This is our kind of territory."

So they went into the wood. Soon, they cam to a clearing. In the middle of the clearing was a plaque on a stone.

"The sphere of Affection: Only the affectionate can find this sphere. There are 4 trees around this clearing that possibly contain the sphere. North, East, South, West. If the wish you ask is one of TRUE affection, you will clearly see the tree. If not, you'll see what you see," Jess read.

Kurama smiled.

"My wish is to be with you forever," he told Jess.

Suddenly, a tree on their right glowed green and when the light disappeared, a dragon statue had a green sphere in its mouth in the place of the tree. Kurama pulled out the sphere. They were suddenly back with the others. Kurama kissed Jess happily.

"You two ROCK!" Britney shouted.

"Kurama does, anyway..." Gab smirked.

"HEY!"

"Joking!"

-Sphere of Affection-

-The Next Day-

They came up to a cave.

"Lets all get this one," Gab said.

"Why?" Hiei asked.

Gab smacked him and pointed to a plaque on the cave entrance.

"The sphere of Friendship: Only the greatest of friends can make it through the 3 obstacles in this cave. Good luck!" Kuwabara read, but got confused.

Anyways, they all went through the cave till they came to a room with nothing in it and no plave to leave.

"Now what do we do?" Daisy asked.

"Rest," Kuwabara said, sitting on a tiny rock.

Suddenly, the room went black and when the light we restored, there were 3 KUWABARAS. Hiei looked ready for someone to kill him.

"Oh, crap..." Gab muttered.

"Which one of you is the real one?" Jess asked.

"Me," they all said, going crazy.

Everyone anime sweatdropped.

Gab looked thoughtful for a minute.

"What is your favorite animal?" she asked.

"Cat," they all answered.

"Who do you love?" Kurama asked.

"Yukina," 2 of them said.

"No one," said the other.

"Wrong," Hiei said and slashed him with the katana.

It disappeared.

"Two to go," Britney said.

"Is Hie related to Yukina?" Yusuke asked. (Remember: Kuwabara doesn't know he is.)

"No," one said.

"Yes," said the other.

Hiei killed the 2nd one.

Suddenly, a door appeared and they walked on. Suddenly, handcuffs attached to one of their wrists, connecting them to one other person. Hiei and Kuwabara, Yusuke and Jess, Britney and Daisy, James and Kurama, and Gab was attached on Kurama's other side.

"Great!" Yusuke shouted.

"At least I'm attached to my best friend," Gab said.

Suddenly, she was detached from Kurama.

"So thats how this works," Kurama said," James, you're a cool friend."

The handcuffs fell off.

"Your a close friend," Yusuke and Jess said.

"We'll be good friends," Daisy and Britney said.

"You're a good friend," Kuwabara said to Hiei.

"Baka..."

After all the handcuffs were off, they went to the next room. The sphere was there in a dragon statue. Yusuke picked it up.

"Hey, there is another plaque," Hiei said.

"The sphere of Love: Only 2 that share a strong love can pick up the sphere," James read.

"We'll take it," Gab said.

She and Hiei picked up the last sphere and put it in the bag where they were keeping all the spheres/

"We've got 'em all!" Daisy cheered.

Hiei kissed Gab. Jess kissed Kurama. Britney kissed Yusuke. James kissed Daisy (which stunned her).

Soon, they were all back at Koenma's. They handed him the spheres, listened to his good job crap, and then went back home.

-Sphere of Friendship/Sphere of Love-

-The Next Day: Jess Kurama-

"Mornin' Boo!" Jess said.

"Wha-what? Oh, good morning," Kurama said, half asleep.

Jess kissed Kurama.

"I'm up," Kurama said, happily.

"I knew that would work," she said," I'm going 2 take a shower."

"Can I come?"

"Umm..."

Kurama gave her puppy eyes

"Fine," Jess said.

-Hiei and Gab-

"Hiei...Hiei...HIEI!" Gab yelled.

Hiei just slept. Then he pulled her closer 2 him with his arms around her waist.

"Um...Boo," Gaby said," Wake up."

"No..."

"-sigh- Fine," she said.

She poked him in the side, making him jump up.

"Okay, Now I'm up," he said.

"Knew it would work," Gab said.

-Downstairs-

"Morning!" a happy Jess called.

"Morning, Jess," Gab said, pouring herself a cup of coffee.

"Have fun?"

"Huh? OH! Dang it, what about you?!"

"Yes!" Jess said.

Kurama looked at her like "WTF?"

"Jess, maybe...I think you should go to the doctors," Gab said, quietly.

"Why?" Jess asked.

Gab coughed.

"You're...um...getting...big?" she strained out.

Jess- OO!

"No!"

"Go!" Gab said, pushing her out the door.

Once seh was gone, Kurama, who hadn't been listening, looked up from his book.

"Where is Jess?" he asked.

"Out," Gab said.

"C'mon, we're best friends," he said, hugging her," Where is she?"

Just then, James walked in. His hair was messed up and he was in pajama pants.

"Don't tell us," Kurama and Gab said, both pulling a face of disgust.

"Heh, heh, lost control?" he said.

Just then, Daisy walked in in a robe.

"We have something to tell you..."

Gab and Kurama exchanged glances.

"We're mates," James said.

"Good for you, James," Gab said, patting him back.

"Great," Kurama smiled.

Gab and Kurama went into the living room, laughing.

-Later-

Gab and Hiei were in their room, talking, when Jess came in.

"Knock much?" Hiei asked.

Gab and Jess looked at him strangely.

Hiei shook his head and lay on the bed.

"Guys, I'm-" Jess started.

"Pregnant?" Gab and Hiei finished.

"Yeah, how do I tell Kurama?" Jess asked.

"He loves you, he'll love it," Hiei said.

"Aren't you sweet?" Gab said, kissing his cheek.

"You can do better," Hiei smirked.

"Jess. is. in. the. room," Gab said, with clenched teeth.

Hiei groaned.

Just then, Kurama was walking down the hall.

"Oi! Kurama!" Gab called," Jess and you need to talk."

"What is it, Jess?" Kurama asked.

"-cough- Not here," Hiei said," Lock the door on your way out."

"Save me," Gab said, teasingly.

Kurama and Jess left the room and went into their room.

"Kurama, I'm-"

"Pregnant?"

"Will people stop doing that?"

"Jess, I'm happy. Its yours, its ours," Kurama said, carressing her cheek with his thumb," Shall we tell my mom?"

"Sure," Jess said, smiling.

They hugged and were on their way to Ningenkai.


	7. Chapter 7

-1 Month Later-

"Its not fair, you're the only one, excluding Daisy, who isn't having a baby," Britney complained.

"Yeah, thats right," Jess said.

"Just because I'M smart enought to use protection," Gab said, snickering.

"You little-" Jess started.

"Don't say something you'll regret," Daisy told her.

Jess made a face, but shut up.

"Is it just because you and Hiei don't want to be parents?" Britney asked.

"Who knows," Gab said.

"Goodness, and you two have done it more than me and Kurama," Jess said.

"So take the matter up with Hiei, not me," Gab said.

"Are you mad?" Daisy asked.

"NO!" Gab said. (She really isn't.)

"Oh," the 3 girls said.

"I feel bad for you two though," Gab said," I'm older than all of ya'll and my birthday is next month."

"19, huh?" Daisy asked.

"Yep," Gab said, smiling.

"What do you want for your birthday?" Britney asked.

Gab's smile faltered.

"Nothing," she said and walked out of the room.

" What was that about?" Jess asked.

The other two shrugged.

"Who's going to find out?" Britney asked.

Britney and Daisy turned to Jess.

"FINE!" she yelled and went after Gab.

"Hey, whats the problem?" she asked.

"I said nothing," Gab said.

"What is it?" Jess asked, again.

Gab sighed.

"Look, its just...I feel kinda...used by Hiei," she said, looking out the window.

"Why do you say that?" Jess asked.

"Well he...just doesn't show much care when it comes to me, unless its...well...you know," Gab said.

"Oh," Jess said, stumped.

"Look at you and Kurama, Britney and Yusuke, even Daisy and Jame, the guys are just...sweet, loving, caring. I mean, they come home you gat a hug and they barely leave your side," Gab said," Its...different with Hiei. He comes home, MAYBE mumbles a hi, and then goes by himself for hours at a time."

"Maybe-" Jess started," We didn't mean to...we didn't know that you...sorry."

"-sigh- Just...just go," Gab said.

Jess hesitantly left. She went straight to the girls.

"Meeting. Tonight. Everyone except Hiei and Gab are to know," she said.

-Later-

"Wow, we didn't know," Yusuke said.

"We're her friends, we should have noticed her feelings," Kurama said.

"Its all our fault," James said.

"It was always hard for Hiei to show emotion," Kurama said.

"She knows, but-" Britney said.

Suddenly, everyone heard commotion from upstairs. Everyone ran to the hall.

"That was the last time," Gab said, crying.

"Then leave, you -bleep-" Hiei said.

Gab slammed the door on her way out.

"What the heck happened?" Yusuke shouted at Hiei.

"I think we all have an idea," Daisy said.

"What did you do?" Kurama said.

"I hit her," Hiei said, throwing a glass vase at the wall, shattering it.

"YOU WHAT?!"

"She wouldn't-" Hiei started, but stopped," Crap, what have I done?"

He sat on the couch, head in his hands, plams pressed against his eyes so that he was seeing stars.

"Hiei, all she wanted was for you to show you loved her," James said.

"Didn't-" he started.

"In more than one stupid way," Yusuke said.

"Do you know where she went?" Daisy asked.

Jess thought for a moment, when it hit her.

"She'll go to America."

"WHAT?!"

"S-she wouldn't," Britney said.

"Maybe she went to Botan," Daisy said.

Everyone got ready to go, except Hiei.

"She won't come if I go," he said.

"You're the key to her coming back," Jess said," She'll came back if you want her to, just lay off the "fun" for awhile and...take her out somewhere that you two can enjoy yourselves. Did you forget you two are mates? You're connected."

A tear went down Hiei's cheek, turning into a black gem. He caught it.

"Lets go," he said.

They found her at a lake in the woods nearby.

"Its up to you, Hiei," Kurama said," We'll leave."

"You'd better bring her back with you," Britney threatened.

And they left.

"Gab?" Hiei said, quietly.

"Come to hit me again?" she asked," Were you not finished?"

"I'm sorry," he said," I didn't mean what I said or did."

"Why do you care?" Gab said.

"Because I love you and you are my world and my angel," Hiei whispered, coming up behind her and hugging her," I wish I could show you that more, but I don't know how."

"Be yourself, do what you think best," Gab said, softly.

"I can try, just please come back," Hiei said," I promise I'll do better."

He kissed her cheek gently.

"Okay," Gab said.

So they headed back to the others.

"Wanna go to the fair this Saturday?" Hiei asked.

"Sure," Gab said.


	8. Chapter 8

-A month later on Gab's Birthday and 1 week after James's 18th birthday-

"Gab, wake up," Hiei said.

He had done a great job at showing more care.

"I don't want to," she said.

She buried herself in the black sheets.

Hiei chuckled.

"C'mon, baby," he said.

"I'm not a baby," Gab said, into the pillows.

Hiei sighed.

"Yes you are. I love you," he said.

Gab turned her head out of the pillows.

"Really?"

"Yes, really. Now lets go downstairs and have some breakfast."

"Fine."

Downstairs:

Gab and Hiei walked downstairs(Not knoing that Hiei had worked hard to get her a surprise breakfast by Kuramam and Jess) into the kitchen.

"OMG!" Gab gasped when she saw the table," You guys."

Hiei was smirking, Kurama smiling, Jess jumping up and down singing "Happy Birthday". Jess, Britney, Hiei, and everyone else hugged Gab, saying "Happy Birthday".

"I want to live to see my 20th!" Gab shouted.

Everyone let go and muttered "Sorry", making Gab laugh.

"So," Hiei said, hugging her from behind," What do you want to do for your birthday?"

"Clubbin'," Gab said," I'll stay awaly from beer, I promise."

"YEAH!" everyone shouted.

So everyone ate and then 4 hours later the girls went shopping. Daisy bought a gold leather beachtop and gold leather pants. (Note-All wearing leather) and heels. Gab got a black straplesss beachtop and a black flame mini skirt and new stiletto heels. Jess got red a red leather beachtop, red pants, and new red tennies and a shirt over it. Britney got a green leather beachtop that ties in the back, a green mini skirt, and new green knee high boots. When the girls came home it was 7:00 PM. (They were out for 6 hours.)

"Its almost time to go!" Daisy said.

So the girls went to change and when they came down the guys were amazed.

"What?"

The girls said walking down the stairs, smirking.

"N-Nothing," The guys answered.

"Well, lets go," Jess said.

"Aren't you going to be hot in that?" Hiei whispered to Gab as they went out.

"Maybe, you can take it off later when we come home," Gab said, back.

Hiei blushed and looked away from her, smiling.

-At the Club-

They danced for about 3 hours then the Manager announced a free karaoke time. Hiei went up to the stage.

"Gab...I'm sorry for what I've done and I love you," he said," and Happy Birthday."

He then sang "Let Me Love You" for Gab. He came back to the table after, and Gab was wating for him.

"I love you, too," she said, hugging him.

"Well, Kurama and Jess asked if you want to sing with us? Soo...puppy eyes" Gab said.

"Fine," he said," I have something 4 u. Here. Happy Birthday."

"Hiei...its...beautiful," she said.

It was the black gem he cried in a ring.

"Its my tear. You know we had that fight, I cried. I thought I lost you. You know that."

Hiei slipped the ring on her ring finger.

"Well, sniff Thank u, I love it! Now lets go sing," Gab said.

Soon, they left the club and went home.

-Next Day-

"Mornin', Hiei," Gab said.

"Wha-what? Oh, Morning," Hiei said.

"Lets go downstairs and eat. I'm kinda hungry," Gab said.

So after getting dressed in jeans, sneakers, and a black "metallica" shirt, Gab went downstairs with Hiei.

Jess, Kurama, Britney, and Yusuke were in the kitchen.

"I have to talk to you guys," Gab whispered to the girls.

"Don't worry, we already guessed," Jess said.

Gab whimpered.

"How do I tell him?" she asked.

"Just tell him," Britney said.

"Hiei," Gab said.

"Hm?" he asked.

"Come with me," she said.

She led him into the living room.

"What is it?" Hiei asked.

Gab had a tear go down her cheek.

"No, Gab, don't cry," Hiei said.

He put her on his lap as he sat down on the couch and he craddled her in his arms.

"I don't know how you'll react to his," Gab said.

"I'll probably like it," Hiei said, kissing her cheek.

"I...I-" Gab started.

"Having a baby?" he asked, smirking," I saw you sneak off to the doctors."

"Evil," Gab said.

"I didn't want you getting hurt," Hiei said," I love you."

"So, you want-"

"Definantly."

Gab hugged him.

"Yay!" everyone shouted, running into the room.

"You snoops!" Hiei roared.

It made Kuwabara wet his pants so that everyone had a good laugh.

-Fast Forward- April-

"Goodness, 2 girls in the hospital," Kuwabara said.

"Shut up!!" Kurama and Yusuke shouted.

Everyone was worried about Jess and Britney.

"Just trying to lighten the mood," Kuwabara whined.

"Well, do us all a favor and don't talk," Gab snapped.

"Grumpy much," Kuwabara muttered.

"Shut it, Baka!" Hiei yelled.

Hiei (who had been sitting by the window) went and sat next to Gab. Just then a doctor (an ogre) came out of Jess's room, and which was next door to Britney's.

"The future dad's can go to the rooms for the deliveries," she said.

Pale and obviously nervous, they went to their mate's rooms.

"I hope Yusuke doesn't freak out," Daisy said (now 5 months along).

"They'll be fine," James said," Both Yusuke and Kurama."

"I know I will in two months," Hiei said, hugging Gab.

"And me in 4," James said, hugging Daisy.  
-----------------------------------------------------  
-5 years later-

"Mom! Gemini stole my train, again," Kai shouted.

"Then take one of her dolls," Jake said.

"JAKE!" Britney warned.

"Sorry, mom..."

"Kai, why don't you just play with your sister?" Jess asked.

"I don't want to. When is Jaydel showing up?" he asked.

"Soon," Jess said.

"Are Joey and May coming?" Gemini asked.

"Yes, everyone is," Kurama answered, picking her up.

"We're here," Gab called.

"Finally," Hiei said," Gab had to get her outfit "perfect"."

Gab shot him a death glare. Hiei just smirked at her.

"Jaydel!" Kai shouted," I wanna show you this whip I got."

"I'd rather a katana any day, but I'll see it," Jaydel said, following Kai to his room.

"Jake!" May called," Their leaving without us, come on."

"Okay," Jake said, running after them with May.

"Where's Gemini?" Joey asked.

Kurama put her down and they both ran to the living room.

That was the next generation of the Urameshi team.


End file.
